


Перечни зим

by honeyoatbread



Category: VIXX
Genre: Finding Hone, Gen, Road Trips, Small Towns, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Шевроле Колорадо тормозит на обочине, и на добрых секунд пятнадцать радио оказывается заглушенным шорохами, скрипами, невнятной руганью и хлопаньем двери. Водитель почти жалеет, что решился подобрать такого шумного попутчика.





	Перечни зим

«Шевроле Колорадо» тормозит на обочине, и на добрых секунд пятнадцать радио оказывается заглушенным шорохами, скрипами, невнятной руганью и хлопаньем двери. Водитель почти жалеет, что решился подобрать такого шумного попутчика, но тактично умалчивает об этом.

— Вот это мне повезло так повезло! В какую сторону хоть едешь, приятель?

От фамильярного «приятель» немного коробит, но такое панибратство в крови у доброй половины американцев. Ну и все мы в каком-то смысле братья, что ж не быть приятелями. Нужно быть терпимее к людям, думает водитель, терпимее. 

— В Рочестер. Устраивает?

— В Рочестер так в Рочестер, — пожимают плечами в ответ. 

В открытое окно залетают целые мили прозрачных ветров, и говорит об этом только чуть подрагивающий ворот расстегнутой на одну пуговицу рубашки человека, сидящего по правую руку от водителя.

— Меня, если что, Джеем звать. Джей Ли.

— М, вот как.

— Ага.

— Хорошо.

— Что хорошо?

— Ну… всё хорошо.

— А тебя как звать?

— Лео Чон. Пишется через си, эйч, оу, эн.

— Что же, приятно познакомиться, Лео. А далеко до Рочестера? 

— Да нет, через час уже будем там.

— Хм, вот как…

Час езды – слишком мало для Джея, он предпочитает долгие переезды, ночевки в машинах, после которых тело невыносимо ломит, а между ними долгие разговоры о том, о сем. Но этот Лео, к которому он подсел, вовсе не кажется скучающим и истосковавшимся по общению. Не в ту машину сел Джей.

Еще, этот Лео очень странно произносит свое имя, вытягивая «о» чуть длиннее, чем надо, и совсем не по-американски, по крайней мере, так кажется Джею. 

— Ты сам из Рочестера, приятель? 

— Да нет, я неподалеку от Каннон-Фоллс живу.

— В Рочестер по делам?

— По делам. 

Мда, более унылого попутчика у Джея, кажется, не было. Поэтому он отворачивается к окну и провожает взглядом желтые березы и еще какие-то деревья, не такие раскидистые и пышные, как пивная пена. Он понятия не имеет, как они называются, и березы тоже бы не запомнил, не будь их так чертовски много в этом штате. Запомнил он их еще и потому, что, несмотря на то, что они определенно должны быть желтыми, как следует из названия, они такие же зеленые, как остальная прорва растительности. 

Лео, тем временем, возится с регулятором громкости на радио, и теперь на весь салон с ленцой проливаются строки дорожной песни. «Still out there with the coffee stains and puttin' miles on shoes. Can't escape the smell of cigarettes, still livin' out these American late-night blues», - губная гармошка звучит так грустно, что самое время прятать слезы в кулак, но Джей начинает улыбаться и подпевать одними губами, изображая руками игру на гитаре, а Лео не отрывает взгляда от дороги.

— Я тоже люблю эту песню, — довольно говорит Джей, когда последние аккорды проваливаются в коробку радио.

— Что-то не припомню, будто говорил чего в этом духе, — голос Лео звучит скорее удивленно, нежели задето, грубо или как-то еще.

— Но ты же прибавил громкости. Значит, нравится. Так ведь, приятель?

— Так, так.

— А я смотрю, ты не в настроении, или в принципе не любитель потрепаться, а?

— Ну почему же, — водитель морщит нос от неудобного вопроса, — Просто, ну…

— Да расслабься ты, — Джей смеется. Он любит донимать собеседников, но предпочитает при этом не загонять их к стенке своими вопросами. — Ты так и не сказал, откуда едешь.

— Хайд-Фоллс. И это тоже недалеко от Рочестера. Чуть больше часа езды. Да, я только выехал и минут через десять подобрал тебя, если тебе это интересно.

— Эй, полегче, — Джей снова смеется. 

Каннон-фоллс, Хайд-фоллс…

— У вас что, не земля десяти тысяч озер, а земля десяти тысяч водопадов?

— Если честно, ни одного не видел, — признается Лео.

— Вот же ж. Сплошное надувательство.

— И не говори, — кивает Лео. — Но озер у нас достаточно, если что.

— Спасибо, ты только что спас мою веру в людей, — Джея окончательно развозит в хорошее настроение, и теперь ему не так страшно улыбаться только желтым березам, но и Лео тоже можно. — И что это за городок, Хайд-Фоллс?

— Обычный такой.

— Ну это смотря что ты под этим понимаешь.

— Да обычный и обычный. Маленький, с одним единственным современным супермаркетом, люди хорошие. Знают все друг друга.

— И каждый хранит по скелету в шкафу? Трупы, убийства, инцест, охота на ведьм?

— Э… Нет.

— Я пошутил.

— Хорошо.

Попутчик ничего не отвечает Лео и начинает возиться со своими ногтями, выскрёбывая из-под них дорожную пыль. Улыбка ни на секунду не сходит с его лица – кажется, не сходит, потому что Лео в принципе старается не коситься вбок и не отвлекаться от вождения. Он-то эту дорогу как свои пять пальцев знает и может спокойно ехать с закрытыми глазами. Лео чувствует, как меняется воздух, когда они проезжают мимо дубовой рощи – она довольно далеко от трассы, но Лео чувствует и знает, что теперь через полторы минуты нужно будет свернуть направо. Он все же закрывает глаза и начинает отсчитывать в уме до сорока – именно столько нужно спокойному, умиротворенному голосу в его голове, чтобы прошли полторы минуты.

— Эй, эй, ты что, заснул?

— Кхм, нет. Извини.

— Приятель, да у меня сердце бухнулось в бардачок от ужаса. 

Теперь Лео немного неловко, и он напряженно смотрит мимо дорожной разметки, перегибая палку тем, что теперь даже моргает в несколько раз реже нормальных людей.

— У меня отец — кто-то вроде аптекаря. Так что вот, еду прикупить все, чего у нас в городке никогда не было и не будет. Ну и заодно соседи всполошились – привези того, привези сего. — Джею немного непонятна накатившая на водителя разговорчивость, но он даже не собирается язвить – а то заткнет его еще с концами.

— И часто они тебя так гоняют?

— Раз в две-три недели. Иногда срочно надо чего-нибудь привезти… Или отвезти. Как получится. Столица недалеко, а автобус ходит редко, ну и у кого времени нет, а кто только рад соседа запрячь. По-всякому случается.

— А у тебя, стало быть, времени навалом?  
Лео морщится, словно услышал что-то не совсем приятное, но это ускользает из внимания Джея.

— Ну, стало быть, навалом. 

— У меня тоже его навалом. Мда… Едешь так постоянно куда-то, меняешь маршруты, не успеваешь, опаздываешь на работу, приходишь домой за полночь… И, кажется, где оно, это время? Когда жить? Ну вот когда жить, когда нужно думать о счетах, о том как на работу не проспать или что соседи подумают о твоем газоне. А у меня даже газона никогда не было, если что. И о чем тогда думать соседям? Ну и вот остановишься ты подумать о всем этом, и тут… Ну это, лампочка загорается. Времени-то навалом. И на мысли о счетах и газонах уходит куда больше времени, чем на сами счета и газоны.

— Твоя правда.

— Что-то не похоже, чтобы ты был со мной согласен, приятель. 

На самом деле Лео согласен, только не со всем. Он не видит ничего дурного в ежедневной рутине, потому что есть для него вещи куда важнее, но не может не согласиться с тем, что времени это и правда отнимает немеряно. Очередная песня стихает в динамике, радио-диджей напоминает слушателям, что сегодня восемнадцатое июня, вторник, до полудня остался ровно один час. Высокий, нетипично скрипучий для диджея голос будто трещит по швам, когда убеждает всех, что непременно, непременно нужно выглянуть в окно и восхититься солнечной погодой. По скромным заявлениям метеорологов, сегодня едва ли будет жарче семидесяти девяти по Фаренгейту, но по ощущениям Лео – все девяносто пять плавят лобовое стекло его пикапа. Тем временем, диджей предлагает насладиться изумительной Wondrous Love в аранжировке мэтров блюграсса из добровольческого штата.

— Я вот рос в большом городе, — ни с того ни с сего начинает Джей, улыбка которого становится тише, даже задумчивее. Сам он чуть разворачивается в сторону водительского кресла – разговаривать глядя в глаза ему удобнее. — И даже не спрашивай, где именно, они все такие одинаковые, что какая разница, какие буквы использовать. Но пусть он будет, э… Биг-Сити, так-то.

— Биг-Сити? — хмычет Лео.

— Да какая разница, — отмахивается от него Джей.

— Как скажешь.

— Биг-Сити – так называемый город парков. Их натыкано столько, что под конец осени в листьях можно заплывы устраивать, честное слово. Но своих газонов ни у кого нет, только цветы в горшках. Только это же не газон, так?

Лео легонько выворачивает руль на повороте.

— Ну ведь так?

— Так, — судя по всему, простого кивка Джею недостаточно. 

— И получается, что нет у тебя ничего своего. 

— Что-то тебя в крайности заносит.

— Да ты подожди. Не в газонах дело же, это – метафора. Столько вокруг всего, километры, вдоль и поперек, а вверх еще больше, но все это или собственность муниципалитета, или частная собственность и будьте добры, покиньте ее поскорее, как на всех табличках пишут. — Лео ничего не отвечает, но думает, что его попутчик явно преувеличивает, да и вообще неуютно он себя чувствует, когда вываливают без разрешения жизненные истории. — Ладно будь оно просто не твоим. Оно – чужое. И чувствуешь от этого, что живешь в придорожном мотеле. Все одноразовое, или до тебя этим пользовалась толпень, и люди не задерживаются надолго. Все уезжают, а ты остаешься годами в мотеле.

— Иметь свой дом – хорошо, — изрекает Лео.

— Верно ты говоришь все. Поэтому я и решил уехать первым, и вот уже года два почти мотаюсь из штата в штат. Люблю я маленькие городки. Все друг друга знают, пирог тебе приносят по случаю переезда, красота. И ведь маленький городок – он что? Он чувствует, когда что не так. Все подмечает. И помощь свою предлагает. Семья, — последнее слово Джей вытягивает из легких с глубоким мечтательным вздохом.

— Да ты знаток по части провинции, — на полном серьезе вставляет Лео.

— А то. Я же по маленьким городам только и езжу обычно, а все эти Большие Яблоки и Груши… Да я уже сказал, что с мегаполисами этими не так.

— Что же до сих пор нигде не обосновался с концами?

Джей закусывает губу и ничего не отвечает. Он мнет манжеты бледно-голубой джинсовой рубашки, то расстегивая, то застегивая пуговицы. Лео даже оборачивается посмотреть, что не так с его пассажиром, но тот, похоже, в полном порядке, хоть и ушел в себя. Этот парень говорит складно, живо, с таким энтузиазмом, что достаточно достроить в воображении сенаторскую трибуну, и картина окончательно сложится как надо. Забавный он. Если отвлечься от всего остального и следить за выражением его лица, можно заметить, как он то надувает губы, то кусает их, то растирает пальцем бровь, то замирает, опустив руки на колени и глядя в окно. 

— А ты что?

— В смысле?

— Ну, твоя история. У тебя должна быть своя история.

— Это вряд ли.

— Ты что, никогда не смотрел роуд-муви? Твоя история – она всегда есть. Не важно, что тебя ждет в финале – счастливая встреча, смерть или финала нет и не будет, начало у тебя никто не отнимет. Так что ты это, не заливай. У каждого есть, что рассказать.

Лео, кажется, сейчас остановится и выгрузит пассажира на трассу, чтобы не портил ему настроение псевдо-философскими разговорами и в душу ему не лез. Но что-то ему подсказывает, что от этого парня ему не отвязаться, да и видятся они в первый и в последний раз. Это даже надежнее исповеди приходскому священнику, наверное. Лео никогда не был в церкви, потому и не может утверждать наверняка. А Джей уже развернулся к нему лицом и приготовился слушать, изображая всеми мышцами лица крайнюю степень внимания. Когда Лео замечает это, он отводит взгляд и просит тоже не таращиться так на него – от этого беспардонного парня ему определенно неуютно. 

— Рядом с Хайд-Фоллс есть резервация, — Джей кивает, нахваливая так за многообещающее начало. — У меня мать оттуда. А отец, я уже говорил, городской аптекарь. Белый.

— Оу, — присвистывает Джей. — Как же это называется, сейчас вспомню…

— Метис.

— Точно.

— Детство я провел в резервации, а когда мне исполнилось одиннадцать, меня забрал отец обратно в город.

— И что дальше?

— Всё.

— Ни за что не поверю.

Лицо Лео сравнимо с хорошей каменной маской. А хотя, даже каменная маска выражает больше эмоций. Невозможно прочесть, было ли это для него тяжелым признанием или так, просто озвученным фактом из биографии. А Джей уже строит в воображении сюжеты о молчаливом мальчике-индейце, просто потому, что любит фантазировать.

— Повторяю: ни за что не поверю, что на этом твоя история заканчивается.

— Они не были женаты.

— И в маленьком городке вроде Хайд-Фоллс не смогли этого принять? И ребенка, родители которого привели его в мир вне уз брака, осудили даже больше? И у него не было друзей, а сам он стал похож на рака-отшельника, и ни за что бы не покинул свою скорлупу, пока не выросла в нем уверенность, что он ничем не рискует. Но вот он с ней сросся и даже не хочет менять на что-нибудь еще, и все к этому привыкли…

— У меня были друзья.

Насчет остального у Лео нет замечаний, и его пассажир понимает, что абсолютно точно нащупал.

— Извини, приятель.

Лео ничего на это не отвечает.

— Слушай, а ты поэтому так странно произносишь свое имя?

— Э?

— Хочешь сказать, что не обращал никогда на это внимания? Нет, не так: хочешь сказать, что никто не обращал на это твое внимание?

— Неа.

— Тебя или боятся, или щадят, я даже не знаю.

— Э?

— Обычно люди говорят «Лео» с ударением на «е», понимаешь? А ты тянешь «о». Ничего страннее в жизни не слышал. А полное имя как звучит – Леонард, Леон?

— Лео.

— Приятель, ты опять это сделал. Лео Чон. Лео Углерод-Водород-Кислород-Азот³ из индейской резервации. И ты хочешь сказать, что не это удивительная дорожная история?

— История как история. 

— А можешь что-нибудь сказать на языке индейцев?

— Нет.

— Врешь.

— Нет.

— Да хоть что-нибудь.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста.

— Нет.

— Это же так просто.

Лео ничего не говорит.

— Всего одно слово. 

— Хау кхола.

— Что, кола?.. Стоп-стоп-стоп, я ничего не понял. Повтори еще раз.

— Нет.

— Я же не расслышал!

— Хау кхола.

— А что это значит?

— Привет.

— Хау кола… А как ответить на это приветствие?

— Тоже хау кхола.

— Ок… Хау кола – хау кола. Вот и поговорили.

Отец, сколько Лео себя помнит, всегда любил песни с религиозным душком о Христе, Деве Марии, Всевышнем и целой армаде святых и ангелов. Сам он называет себя атеистом, но песни такие ему нравятся до ужаса. Как-то он сказал, что в них больше света, чем во всей церкви за все века ее существования. Песни индейцев отец тоже любит и может даже напеть парочку, у него это хорошо получается – для аптекаря голос очень даже. Отец говорит, что в их песнях больше дикой силы и свободы, чем у всех волков Америки. Лео тоже любит песни индейцев, и о детстве, проведенном в резервации, он вспоминает тепло. Было, конечно, много всего, о чем вспоминать не хочется – прогрессивным взглядам двадцать первого века еще не удалось перебить закоснелую мораль крошечных Хайд-Фоллс и резервации. 

Когда отец присел к нему и сообщил, что теперь будет не просто возить его в школу, но и вовсе забирает к себе, Лео не удивился. Отец мелькал в его жизни все чаще в последние месяцы, и предчувствие перемен уже лежало на плечах мальчика. В резервации было хорошо. И у отца было хорошо, особенно когда Лео обжился. И в школу можно было не ехать так долго, как раньше, а даже идти пешком, всего минут десять, но Лео по привычке вставал рано утром, почти на рассвете.

— Эй, Лео, а у тебя есть братья?

Прежде чем ответить «нет», Лео пару секунд мнется. И уже когда ответ вылетает из его губ в раскрытое окно, он сжимает их в тонкую полоску – будто он уже пожалел о сказанном. Только заметить этого некому, и сам Лео тоже вряд ли понял, что произошло. 

— И что-то жарко сегодня.

— Жарко.

— И Рочестер – большой город, — уже можно увидеть маячащие вдалеке обелиски небоскребов.

— Довольно большой. 

— А в больших городах жарче, чем в пригородах.

— Случается.

Джей оставляет в покое собственные пальцы, которые он, кажется, сейчас себе отвинтит и в карман спрячет, и косится на Лео с хитроватым прищуром. Полуденное солнце дерет глаза железным скребком, но сидящим в машине можно об этом не думать. Ветер, ехавший за ними следом около тридцати миль, свернул на прошлой развилке. Воздух жаркий, густой, как пудинг – и через пару часов будет только хуже.

— Эй, приятель.

— Чего?

— Пожалуй, я поеду с тобой в Хайд-Фоллс, если ты не против.

***

— Вот твоя покупка, сдача – доллар и квортер. О, и чек не забудь. Хорошего дня!

Лео косится на нового кассира их Грин-Марта с легкой толикой хорошо скрываемого раздражения. Он готов поставить что угодно, что даже если в супермаркет он будет возвращаться каждые полчаса, этот слегка долбанутый парнишка все равно будет желать ему хорошего дня. Присутствие Джея его выводит из себя, хотя поводов особо нет, разве что он явно не хотел видеть второй раз человека, которому рассказал больше, чем хотелось бы. Квортер и смятая купюра проваливаются в карман, чек тоже довольно небрежно засунут туда же.

— У тебя на бейджике «Кеннет».

— Новый еще не сделали.

— И не сделают, — довольно равнодушно констатирует факт Лео, сжимая в кулаке ручки не экологичного пакета и выходя из супермаркета.

Когда он возвращается через день и расплачивается за блок воды, замечает, что бейджик кассира теперь развернут другой стороной, и на белом прямоугольнике маркерным нажимом выведено «Джей». А вместо точки – ромашка какая-то. Джей перехватывает взгляд покупателя и начинает улыбаться, говоря, что это для хорошего настроения, но Лео смотрит на эту нелепость даже с какой-то жалостью. 

— Ну так как тебе?

— Хорошо, — кивает он. — Очень хорошо, продолжай в том же духе, — кивков становится в три раз больше, а после Лео вываливается из супермаркета на улицу. Все же, настроение его поднимается.

Когда закатное солнце разливается паводком по ровным улицам Хайд-Фоллс, Джей заканчивает свою работу, пересчитывает выручку, от скуки ходит между стеллажей и поправляет все так, чтобы выглядело по-человечески, а потом еще говорит минут десять с владельцем супермаркета и управляющим в одном лице, который помирает от скуки. Босс вздыхает, что все беды в этой стране – от корпораций вроде Уол-Марта. Рекламные щиты с логотипом и надписью «скоро по соседству» – это тебе не просто щиты, это кони нового апокалипсиса. У Джея это вызывает чувство дежавю – его предыдущий босс из похожего маркета говорил то же самое.

— А что, мистер Прайс, корпорации уже тянут свои загребу-у-у-у-ущие лапы к Хайд-Фоллс?

Босс смеется так, словно услышал самую смешную шутку на свете.

— Бог с тобой, мальчик. До нас им дела нет.

Джей вполне мог бы завести свой дневник принципиальных различий между всеми «Биг-Сити» Америки и вот такими вот городками, но он не писатель, а рассказчик. Не в блокнот же ему подсматривать, рассказывая что-то новому лучшему другу на ближайшие сотни миль. Он хранит все в памяти, а память – особа капризная и с чувством юмора. Но на то с ней и иметь дело приятно, не то что засохшие каракули шариковой ручкой. 

В больших городах облака обычно раскатаны в тонкий блинчик – их едва хватает на все края города. Иногда можно увидеть, что за шпили небоскребов цепляются рваные и неровные, как неудачно приготовленные оладьи. Есть облака – это следы самолетов, спутавшиеся сотни раз, нет облаков – тоже с самолетами связано, ему кто-то говорил, а он и не помнит уже. А тут они правильные такие, с игриво вспененными боками.

Джей живет не в мотеле – в Хайд-Фоллс нет мотеля. Лео его сразу же познакомил с престарелой леди из закусочной, у которой всегда есть свободная комната, если вдруг настанет конец света и появится постоялец. Хотя какие постояльцы накануне судного дня? Кремовый домик с газоном, поросшим сорняками и с дикой вишней перед окном находится в нескольких шагах от дома самого Лео, и Джей всегда проходит мимо, возвращаясь с работы. Сегодня он видит знакомый силуэт в распахнутом окне второго этажа – Лео сидит, перекинув одну ногу через подоконник, смотрит поверх домов и потягивает пиво. Завидев Джея, он машет ему рукой, и, убедившись, что тот правильно понял, проваливается обратно в комнату.

— Эй, приятель! В чем дело? — Джей сталкивается нос к носу с Лео на пороге его дома и вопросительно смотрит, не изменяя своей привычке улыбаться.

— Тебя угостили пирогом, Кеннет?

— Нет, но мне принесли домашнего печенья.

— Печенье – это хорошо, — Лео стоит в дверях, и дверь приоткрыта ровно настолько, чтобы мог втиснуться человек обычной комплекции. — У меня тоже нет пирога. Но ты проходи.

В комнате Лео царит образцовый порядок, и аскетичная обстановка тоже способствует поддержанию атмосферы. Узкая, тяжелая деревянная койка, притянутая почти к окну и никакой прикроватной тумбочки. За дверью, по правую сторону от изголовья койки прибито четыре самодельных книжных полки, а книг насовано туда больше всех разумных пределов – уцепиться за корешок одной из них и не вытянуть еще с десяток кажется невозможным. В другом конце комнаты стоят шкаф и стол с табуреткой вместо хотя бы нормального стула со спинкой. Лео через кровать лезет босыми ногами обратно на подоконник и наружу, на карниз. Места там достаточно, чтобы развалиться со всем удобством, а Джей теперь устраивается там, где раньше сидел Лео. 

Мистер Углерод-Водород-Кислород-Азот выуживает откуда-то початую бутылку «Будвайзера» и пьет большими, обстоятельными глотками.

— Вид из окна у тебя что надо, - одобрительно кивает Джей, любуюсь плотными кронами деревьев вдалеке. Вот оно, Северо-Восточное побережье Лесного океана.

— А то. 

— Вот гадство, теплое.

— Ну прости, другого нет.

Лео вглядывается вдаль. Когда он впервые подошел к этому окну, ему было одиннадцать лет. И с тех пор тоже прошло одиннадцать лет. Он лениво машет рукой чуть в сторону, за пологий склон.

— А вон там – Миссисипи.

— Правда что ли?

— Ага.

— Раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи… А я больше люблю гиппопотамов. 

— Э.

— Да знаю я, что нет в Миссисипи гиппопотамов. 

Джей только заканчивает первую бутылку, а у Лео в руках уже очередная, и не стоит думать, что она вторая или даже третья. Россыпь солода высвечивает ему глаза, которые заметно теряют в глубине взгляда, но делает куда ближе к этой грешной земле, чем обычно – на расстоянии каких-то двух этажей.

— Ты кстати, единственный азиат в городе, — ни с того, ни с сего выдает он.

— А вдруг я не азиат? Вдруг я просто долгое время жил на Аляске? – когда до Лео доходит, он начинает гоготать, и Джей его в этом поддерживает.

— Ты уж извини, но для эскимоса ты рожей не вышел.

— Совсем?

— Совсем.

— Слышишь?

— Что?

— Только что разбилось мое сердце.

— Да иди ты.

Джей чувствует, как пятки ему покалывает полнейшая безмятежность. Сейчас ему легко, а собственный вес не ощущается вовсе. Он не просто невесомый, он прозрачный, и встань он на узкое ребро крыши, даже ветер его не снесет в сторону – только ухнет между легких, и все. Духота понемногу спадает, но тело по привычке отзывается чувством того, что его поджаривают в яичницу-глазунью. Хочется даже растянуться по-кошачьи и ловить кайф каждой клеточкой тела, но правда в том, что не хочется абсолютно ничего. И это лучше всего.

— А ты вниз не свалишься?

— Неа, — мотает головой Лео, и его кренит вбок, самую малость.

— Это было не очень правдоподобно, знаешь ли.

— Кхм.

— Ок, ок, я тебя не трогаю.

К дому подъезжает болотного цвета пикап, тот самый, на котором разъезжает иногда сам Лео. Чертыхнувшись, Лео пытается забраться обратно в комнату, и Джею приходится помогать, потому что, все же, ни черта правдоподобного не было в чувстве равновесия его нового приятеля.

— Отец приехал, - объясняет Лео.

— Это было его пиво?

— Неа.

— Ок, в чем проблема?

— Ну, он приехал?

Джей непонимающе чешет бровь и нисколько не хочет разбираться и думать, что к чему. Чужие семейные дрязги его не касаются, да и не уверен он, что речь идет о дрязгах. Мало ли чего Лео сейчас в голову взбрело.

— Проваливать мне в окно? — неподдельная грусть сквозит в голосе Джея.

— Зачем?

— Вот это ты мне скажи.

— Дверь – там.

— Ты чертовски любезен, приятель.

— А то.

Встреча с отцом Лео довольно неловкая, но Джей неравнодушен к новым знакомствам, потому и тянется пожать руку хозяину дома, пока сын ему напоминает, что это их новый сосед. Странно, конечно, что они не встретились раньше. Этот мужчина с двумя глубокими бороздами морщин между бровей выше даже самого Лео. Он широк в плечах, а проседь на висках кажется совершенно неоправданной. Джей готов дать руку на отсечение, что в юности мистер Чон был звездой спорта, и сохла по нему каждая вторая девушка штата. В воображении Джея аптекарь должен пахнуть горькими микстурами и вяжущими сиропами, он даже незаметно принюхивается, но на удивление улавливает только запах черничных маффинов. 

— Как обосновался у нас? — мистер Чон занят своими делами, задавая вопрос.

— О, замечательно просто. Миссис Каллиган – замечательная женщина! И Хайд-Фоллс вообще очень уютный городок, так что я очень рад.

— Хорошо, — кивает отец Лео, а Джею чудится, что где-то он уже слышал это «хорошо», сказанное с такой же умиротворяющей обстоятельностью. — На четвертое июля планы есть?

— Никаких, — выдыхает Джей.

— Мы тут обычно собираемся с друзьями и запускаем фейерверки, забываем следить за барбекю и пьем пиво. Но в этом году Лео решил прикончить его заранее, так что не обещаю, что будет весело. А ты приходи, познакомишься с кем-нибудь.

Джей оборачивается к Лео, но раз уж лицо того не выражает явного несогласия, значит, предложение можно принять с чистой совестью.

В среду Лео едет за фейерверками и привозит их столько, что весь Хайд-Фоллс можно запустить на орбиту. Настроение у всех уже праздничное, так и кажется, что кто-то засвистит гимн. Джей напрягается, чтобы вспомнить текст «Знамени, усыпанного звездами», но после первых двух строк о первых лучах солнца его память сдувается, как воздушный шарик.

Старушка Виктория, которая миссис Каллиган, привыкла к нему на удивление быстро и относится как к сыну. Как следствие – утром он не выходит из дома, пока не съест немного хлопьев, хоть с молоком, хоть без него. Хлопья стали их совместным решением, потому как любые попытки совладать с тостером и в случае с миссис Каллиган, и с Джеем оканчивались плачевно. Все недоумевают, как можно было уже трижды отправить ни в чем не повинную машину в мир иной, а эти двое только вздыхают – Джей делает это особенно тяжко, но потом неизменно расплывается в извиняющейся улыбке. 

В четверг наступает национальный выходной, Джей с трех часов пополудни ошивается дома у Лео, предоставленный самому себе. В гостиной он чуть не спотыкается о маленького ребенка, за которым через минуту лениво приходит подросток, берет на руки и уносит с криком «да не потерялся он, я же говорил». Подростка вроде зовут Шон, а его младшего брата – Эдди. Отец Лео уже познакомил Джея с остальными – это его друзья Стив и Эмили Фишеры, родители Шона и Эдди, еще Фрэнк Смит со своей дочерью Кэндис, которая недавно приехала на каникулы. Из друзей Лео был заявлен один только некий Дэниэл, и это еще больший балабол, чем Джей. Как гость здесь себя только он, Джей, и ведет, остальные хлопают дверцей холодильника, что-то носят, готовят, пререкаются и шутят – словом, чувствуют себя как дома. 

Джей выходит на задний дворик, где у барбекю спорят отец Лео и мистер Смит.

— Фрэнк. Фрэнк, послушай меня…

— Да, ты хозяин этого дома, не спорю. Но я никогда больше не доверю тебе барбекю.

— Фрэнк, постой…

— Просто признай, что ты ужасный повар, — в нескольких метрах от них Лео чуть кривится, определенно соглашаясь с этим утверждением. 

— Фрэнк.

— Адам.

— Фрэнк.

— Адам.

— Фрэ-э-э-энк.

— Будь мужчиной и уступи.

На лбу у мистера Чона проступает испарина – пекло просто невероятное, да еще и жаровня под боком. Но день клонится к вечеру, поддетый прохладным ветром, призванным играться с тканью американских флагов, которыми пестрит сегодня вся страна. Джей сидит рядом с Лео и Дэниэлом на смешном, детском складном стуле, из-за которого его колени смешно вырастают из земли.

— А когда фейерверки запускать будем?

— Слишком светло, — Лео, как оказывается, большой любитель присосаться к бутылке пива.

— Нормальные люди за час до полуночи начинают, — встревает Дэн, — но вот увидишь, у кого-то не выдержат нервы и уже с восьми громыхать начнут.  
Джей при этом легко кивает в сторону Лео, спрашивая тем самым, он ли тот «кто-то», у кого не выдержат нервы, но Лео недовольно сопит, а Дэн отрицательно кивает головой и показывает в сторону мистера Чона. 

Этот парень оказывается чертовски прав, и с наступлением сумерек начинают запускать шутихи, не без криков «где Эдди». Удивительно, как можно терять одного ребенка каждую четверть часа. Лео запропастился неизвестно куда и не принимает участие в общей забаве под названием «не попади петардой в ближнего своего», и Джей подозревает, что тот зависает, как всегда, на окне или уже успел подняться на крышу. 

— Ок, я держу ее.

— Переверни.

— Извините. А теперь можно и поджечь…

— Жить надоело?

Мистер Чон иногда разговаривает совсем как Лео, или это Лео разговаривает совсем как он, но Джея даже жуть берет от такого сходства. Сегодня он впервые запускает римскую свечу, да и вообще это первое его четвертое июля, которое он как-то празднует с момента ухода из дома. Он устанавливает ее там, куда машет рукой мистер Чон и поджигает фитиль. Что дальше? Мистер Чон снова машет ему рукой – беги оттуда, простофиля. Трещит картонная коробка, и в небо одна за другой взмывают красные, желтые и зеленые змейки. На самом деле, ничего особенного нет в том, как растворяются бледные всполохи в небе, но для Джея сейчас нет ничего красивее. Огоньки стремительно умирают, а лишь затем отражаются в глазах человека, с лица которого не сходит до одури счастливая улыбка. 

Настоящий фейерверк начинается несколькими часами позже, и за право возиться со всем этим снова соперничают мистер Чон и его друг, Фрэнк. В итоге колдуют они над коробками вдвоем, и выпускают в небо-аквариум сияющих медуз. Те задевают щупальцами звезды и прячут их по карманам, а потом роняют в ладони Лео, который и в правду ретировался на излюбленное место, и теперь тоже любуется фейерверком. Этот момент – самая честная магия на свете, и он тоже хочет быть с ней откровенным, выбирая встречу с глазу на глаз. 

— А потом шары желаний запускать будем, — это говорит Кэндис, Кэндис Смит, которая на пару со старшим сыном Фишеров и самими Фишерами провалила миссию «присматривать за ребенком». 

— Я слышал, они иногда попадают в двигатель самолета и случаются катастрофы. То есть ты загадываешь желание, а цена – десятки человеческих жизней, представляешь? Но тогда оно точно должно сбыться, это ведь тебе не кусок камня где-то горит, который все привыкли называть звездой, это человек горит, душа.

— Ты всегда такой?

— Какой?

— Оптимистичный. 

— Просто я философ.

Кэндис закатывает глаза и куда-то уходит, а фейерверки продолжают со свистом улетать в небо и взрываться, не только с заднего двора Чонов. Весь Хайд-Фоллс запускает в небо звезды, и далеко на линии горизонта тоже серебрится новый Млечный путь. Этой ночью каждый загадает желание и отпустит его с улыбкой на губах и надеждой, что когда-нибудь оно еще вернется.

***

Джей по уши влюблен, и об этом знает весь Хайд-Фоллс. Он теперь так и норовит дать побольше сдачи на кассе – совершенно нечаянно, говорит больше глупостей, чем обычно, и по улицам он теперь не ходит, а плывет, как по облаку. Больше всех из-за этого страдает, ясное дело, Лео, который каждый божий день выслушивает очередную не дозированную порцию восторгов. Джей постоянно жужжит над ухом, как назойливая муха, и Лео понятия не имеет, почему до сих пор это терпит. Понять Джея он все равно не может – может, потому, что в принципе не привык думать о соседской девчонке, которую лет десять знает, как о девушке, которую можно любить и которой можно так искренне восхищаться.

Каждый раз, когда Джей видит Кэндис, он улыбается так широко, что болят щеки, а глупого юношеского румянца не видно только из-за смуглого оттенка кожи. Даже взять ее за руку неловко, хотя она совсем не против, а Джей ничего не может поделать с одуряющим чувством нежности, которое распирает и служит теперь ему вместо воздуха. Если бы Джей не знал, что Кэндис успешно окончила первый курс колледжа, он бы назвал ее школьницей – смешное округлое лицо, вздернутый носик, цикориевые глаза и всегда идеально уложенные русые волосы. Оттого, что они уложены так ровно и старательно, хочется растрепать их и потом смеяться над рассерженным выражением, в обиде надутыми губками, а потом заобнимать так крепко, как только можно.

Впервые в жизни что-то приносит Джею больше счастья, чем бесконечная дорога.

— Зачем снимать где-то комнату, если ты все равно постоянно ошиваешься у меня? — фыркает Лео, сидя на кровати поджав под себя ноги. 

— Но Лео, ты просто никогда так не влюблялся, вот и сидишь с кислой рожей.

— Кхм…

— Чего хмыкаешь? Только не говори, что…

— Нет.

— Да я теперь точно уверен, что…

— Нет.

— Ни капельки?

— Нет.

— Вот ты и прокололся, приятель.

— Меня не волнует, что ты там уже себе навыдумывал.

— Ле-о… — Джей старательно изображает акцент, раскачиваясь на табурете, выходит правдоподобно и очень смешно. 

Уже спустя секунду в него летит «Лунная долина», и это довольно больно. Лео привык кидаться книгами без предупреждения, а Джей не всегда успевает уворачиваться.

— Через две недели Кэндис уезжает в Миннеаполис.

— И что? — Лео поднимается с кровати, чтобы забрать обратно книгу, и внимательно смотрит в глаза Джею, как в душу заглядывает.

— Это очень скоро, — Джей смакует «скоро», толкая за щеку неудобную дату. — Но она сказала, что скорее всего будет приезжать каждые выходные, даже чаще.

— О…

— Что?

— Все думали, что она хочет перебраться в Миннеаполис с концами. 

— Она передумала, — довольно говорит Джей.

— Хорошо, — в голосе Лео тоже можно услышать что-то теплое.

В последние недели августа лето остается подвешенным над крышами на невидимых нитях, и Джею кажется, что иногда он задевает плечом какую-нибудь из них, когда провожает Кэндис домой. Он постоянно что-то ей рассказывает, иногда по нескольку раз, иногда с новыми деталями, захлебывается от впечатлений и делится своей личной Америкой, пока Кэндис не выдерживает и не затыкает поцелуем эту машину для рассказа нескончаемых историй. Они продолжают целоваться, пока семенящими шагами бредут к крыльцу дома, и пусть соседи опять подглядывают в окна, а отец Кэндис кашляет за дверью, недвусмысленно подсказывая, что он, вообще-то, совсем рядом.

— Добрых тебе снов, — шепчет он ей в шею.

— И тебе добрых снов, самых-самых.

— Нет, тебе пусть достанутся самые-самые добрые. 

— Почему ты такой отвратительно милый? — Кэндис смеется и целует Джея в ямочку над уголком губ, о которой знает только она.

У него давно закончились оригинальные ответы с общим смыслом «это потому, что я тебя очень люблю», поэтому он в который раз выдает все как на духу, и они еще долго пытаются попрощаться, а потом Джей возвращается в свою комнату у миссис Каллиган и встречается лицом с подушкой, засыпая на удивление быстро. Шторы, окаймленные орнаментом из яблок и груш, чуть подрагивают от ночной прохлады, а на другом конце дома хозяйка решает, что приготовит утром этому мальчику завтрак, просто так, и в этот раз без всяких происшествий с тостером.

***

— Я вот все не могу понять, когда разрешил тебе торчать здесь целыми сутками.

— Настоящим друзьям не нужно разрешение, — с пафосом заявляет Джей и мастерски уворачивается от летящей в него книги. За без малого год он смекнул, что в самом деле Лео метит не в лоб, а немного вправо – это если со стороны Джея смотреть. 

— Именно по этой причине ты умыкнул мою рубашку и имеешь наглость сидеть в ней у меня же в гостях.

— Так она твоя?

— Ну, в каком-то смысле – определенно.

— Вот видишь: «в каком-то смысле». А в каком-то другом смысле – моя, или даже больше, общая. Эта рубашка эээ… Из стопроцентного хлопка так же принадлежит хлопчатнику, как мне и тебе. Или даже еще больше: она принадлежит миру, Космосу, единству всего живого. Скажи, Лео, тебе западло поделиться рубашкой с Космосом?

— Иди сплети себе лучше фенечку, и отдай мне мою рубашку.

— О-о-о-о! Кэндис звонит! 

Джей ломится прочь от Лео, и дело не в рубашке в серую клетку, просто ему в самом деле звонит Кэндис. Она нашла подработку в Миннеаполисе и их совместное лето коту под хвост, а он упрямится и не хочет переезжать в мегаполис, даже если та уверяет, что распрощается с соседкой и они смогут жить вместе. Джея тянет к Кэндис с той же силой, что и отшвыривает прочь от всего ненавистного, и поэтому он остается недвижимой точкой на карте их отношений и штата вообще.

— Я тебя люблю, — выдыхает он в корпус мобильного телефона после очередного разговора на эту тему.

— Я тоже тебя люблю… И только попробуй сказать, что любишь меня больше, чем я тебя – прибью, — воркует Кэндис. Она не сомневается в Джее и точно знает, что обязательно его уговорит. 

Почти год. Дьявольски кровожадные москиты; промозглая, зато короткая осень, во время которой он узнал, почему желтые березы – желтые; лютая снежная зима и настоящее северное сияние. Всего раз было, зато продержалось целых несколько часов – Джей так и стоял, раскрыв рот, пока в него не прилетела лопата снега. И ни разу не было случая подумать, что хватит, прощай, Хайд-Фоллс. Может, не такой уж он и кочевник в глубине души. 

— Лео, что ты делаешь в пятницу?

— Если ты хочешь позвать меня на свидание, то, прости, я очень занят.

— Придурок. Ок, если уж ты меня отшил, спрашиваю исключительно по-дружески: Лео, что ты делаешь в пятницу?

— Я все равно очень занят.

— Чем же?

— Делами.

— Какими?

— Важными.

— Например, как?..

— Ты правда такой тупой и не понимаешь намеков?

— Зачем же так грубо, — Джей отворачивается и начинает хомячить печенье, пока Лео не то из чувства вины, не то из желания уберечь остаток съестного не начинает объяснять.

— У меня дела в резервации.

Джей оборачивается, словно ждал похожего сигнала и удивленно присвистывает.

— Мать просила приехать на праздник… хоть раз. 

— Что за праздник?

— Ритуальные пляски, — морщится Лео.

— И ты пойдешь? А, ну да, пойдешь. Я тоже хочу.

— Это вряд ли.

— Типа закрытой вечеринки, что ли?

— Да нет…

— Ну вот и решили.

— У тебя же были планы на пятницу.

— Не были, Лео, не-бы-ли. 

Привычка быть честным погубит Лео, или это раньше сделает его друг, который сидит сейчас по левую руку от водительского кресла и целенаправленно ломает бардачок. 

— А что за ритуальные пляски?

— «Пляска Солнца».

— И, что дальше? Ты думаешь, само название мне о чем-то скажет? 

— Джей, я даже не совсем индеец. И я не энциклопедия быта коренного населения Америки.

— Ага, заливай.

Лео готов упасть лицом в руль, но вместо этого вздыхает и начинает рассказывать.

— В общем, Великий Дух создал людей – кости из Камня, тело из Земли, а душой стали Ветер, Крылатый Гром и частица самого Великого Духа. Дары Солнца, Луны, Разума и Сна сделали эту фигню живой.

— Ты потрясающий рассказчик.

— Заткнись.

— Окей.

— Совет Духов нарек эту фигню народом бизонов и повелел заботиться об этих самых духах. А потом явился Волк и уговорил всех подняться наверх, потому что жизнь там лучше.

— Стоп, что значит «наверх»?

— До этого все жили в Подземном Мире. А наверху оказалось тяжело и плохо, но был святой дух, который согласился помочь людям освоиться наверху, он явился в образе Бизона. И с тех пор каждый раз, когда летом приходит стадо бизонов, индейцы празднуют начало новой жизни, ну и все дела.

— Нет, ты правда потрясающий рассказчик.

— Просто я плохо помню.

Резервация представляет собой остров на Миссисипи длиной в десять миль. По реке проложен мост в одну полосу, и Лео немного сбавляет скорость,  
проезжая по нему. Через несколько минут он тормозит – отсюда они пойдут пешком. Джей уже рисует в воображении многочисленные типи, выстроившиеся большим кругом, статных мужчин в боевой раскраске и в головных уборах из нескольких рядов ниспадающих на плечи перьев, женщин одетых в туники, расшитые цветными нитками и бисером, с густыми черными косами. Представив Лео в чем-то типично индейском, он еле сдерживается от хохота. О смешанной крови в его облике напоминают необычного разреза глаза и выдающиеся скулы. Оттенок кожи можно списать на загар, а вьющиеся смоляные волосы до плеч… Пожалуй, вот это и есть самое индейское в Лео.

— Это все как-то немного неожиданно, — по слогам выдавливает из себя Джей, таращась по сторонам. Его удивляет такое сосредоточие коттеджей, типично американских. Это идет вразрез с его представлениями о том, как должна выглядеть резервация.

— Разочарован?

— Немного. 

Впрочем, когда они доходят до центральной «площади», все становится не так уж и плохо. В центре Джей видит какое-то дерево с обрубленными сучьями – вокруг него танцуют люди. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять торжественность момента – все танцующие одеты в длинные алые рубахи с расшитыми рукавами, поверх накинуты светлые накидки, а в перья на головных уборах вплетены ленты, которые развеваются на ветру, не поспевая за танцорами. Величественность танцоров вызывает в Джее благоговейный восторг, а Лео отводит его в сторонку – они так уже три дня танцуют, это не самая главная часть праздника. Но Джей отмахивается и хочет смотреть на происходящее дальше, поэтому Лео просто оставляет его, завидев в стороне мать.

Маленькой женщине приходится высоко поднять руку, чтобы погладить сына ладонью по щеке – после этого приветственного жеста он обнимает ее, затем здоровается с подростком, который все это время стоит рядом. У него такие же смоляные волосы, как у Лео, только длиннее – они щекочут лопатки. 

— Молодец, что приехал.

— Я же обещал.

— Только сорвав с твоих губ клятву, и можно на что-то рассчитывать. Ой, что-то я стала говорить как одна из тех героинь «Перечней»³. Атмосферой прониклась, наверное. И что ты вечно такой хмурый? – Она треплет Лео за щеку, и он невольно начинает улыбаться.

— Когда все начнется?

— Минут через двадцать, наверное, — отвечает подросток. 

— И ты все еще стоишь здесь! Живо иди, пока я не разозлилась.

Лео провожает взглядом тонкую фигуру и говорит еще о чем-то с матерью несколько минут. Со стороны видно, что Лео, не изменяя себе, все больше пожимает плечами, кивает и слушает. Джей иногда косится в его сторону, но его взгляд больше притягивает Пляска Солнца. Одни и те же движения, повторяющиеся раз за разом, мерное постукивание по барабанам и извилистый, как ручей, мотив, выдаваемый флейтой, пригвоздили его к месту.

Танцующие расходятся, чтобы снова образовать плотный круг, приведя к стоящему в центре дереву того самого юношу, с которым пару минут назад разговаривал Лео. Его привязывают к дереву и начинают другой танец. К небу танцующие, или шаманы, черт разберешь, обращают свои лица и поднимают черепа бизонов, затем прижимают их к груди, покачиваются из стороны в сторону. Все это напоминает сцену жертвоприношения, только видно, что веревки связывают запястья и лодыжки совсем не туго, не взаправду. 

— Кто это? — кивает головой Джей.

— Сын своей матери. И сын моей матери. 

Джей отчетливо помнит слова Лео о том, что у него нет братьев, и хочет отвесить этому обалдую подзатыльник, а лучше два. Но Лео из тех людей, что не нуждаются в подобного рода помощи – сами только и ждут, когда обвинить себя и пристыдить. От этого Джею грустно, и тревога отзывается в висках пронзительным завыванием флейты, а затем щекочет обоняние костровым дымом – почти до слез.

— Эй, Лео.

— Чего?

— Расскажи еще что-нибудь об индейцах.

— Книжку решил написать?

— Может, когда-нибудь. 

Лео скептично смотрит на Джея.

— Пляской Солнца почитают не только Бизона, символа вселенной, но еще само Солнце и Крылатый Гром. Солнце – покровитель воинов, и у него вымаливают храбрость и силу. Гром, он тоже это… покровитель воинов. Это – народ Воды, и его покровитель – Дух Воды, и Дух Грома ему – злейший враг.

— Как все запущено.

— Ага.

— Продолжай вещать, энциклопедия.

— Да детские сказки это, и все.

— Ве-щай, Ле-о-о-о.

— У всех народов Прерий свои верования и легенды, но есть одно общее – нельзя говорить чужакам свое истинное имя, а то, чего доброго, заколдуют.

— Джехван.

— Что? 

— Имя мое полное, вот что. Джехван – «Джей». 

Остров длиной в десять миль разлегся умирающим окунем посреди Миссисипи. Отсюда все кажется совсем другим, не таким, как привык видеть Джей с такой смешной, на самом-то деле, высоты второго этажа. Кроны тополей смыкаются над ним и режут зубьями звезды в пыль – покойтесь с миром. Прежде чем звездная пыль осядет на дорогах, пройдут миллионы лет, если дороги тогда останутся (что конечно очень вряд ли), и Джею кажется, что он тоже провел здесь несметное количество веков и видел все на свете, да только растерял свои летописи.

***

Морось несильно, но довольно раздражающе бьет по затылку – нечего ходить без шапки или, на худой конец, бейсболки по такой погоде. Джей чувствует себя промокшим насквозь бумажным пакетом, который довольно скоро окончательно утонет в слякоти. Шоссе ранним утром совсем пустое, а давно затертая бледная разметка производит удручающее впечатление даже на него. Вечно его заносит черти куда, но ведь в этом же и есть, наверное, весь смысл. Вернее, не в этом, а просто… Сложно все это.

Когда Джею удается вдалеке разглядеть короб фургона, он решает, что готов лечь под колеса, лишь бы водитель остановился. На крайние меры идти не приходится, и фургон послушно тормозит, оставив Джея позади на несколько метров.

— Проблемы? — участливо интересуется водитель.

— Теперь – ни малейшей, — Джей мотает головой из стороны в сторону.

Первое, что он хочет сделать – стянуть с себя хотя бы промокшую куртку и убрать подальше. Кончики пальцев начинают гореть от смены температуры, онемевшие на дожде щеки теперь тоже ощущаются странно, как не свои. Водитель прокручивает переключатель печки вправо, и Джея окутывает горячий воздух. Его даже не начинает клонить в сон, поэтому он вступает в разговор с сегодняшним своим спасителем. Сам он местный, а в соседний штат едет посмотреть на новорожденную внучку. Родители, конечно, могли бы и сами приехать, а не тащить старика, но это он так, ворчит, а сам готов к дочке ехать хоть каждую неделю. Только вот каждую неделю его там точно не ждут.

Джей неловко улыбается – у Кэндис весной тоже дочка родилась. Интересно, похожа ли она на маму?

Куда именно они едут, Джей не спрашивает. Дело не в указателях или том, что он навострился шестым чувством определять, куда ведет дорога – так уж сложилось, что от Невады до Алабамы, от Северной Дакоты до Техаса, все пути ведут в город спрятанных водопадов¹. Так и просятся быть найденными, что ли.

— А я вот тоже еду к новорожденному, но, э… Двадцать шесть ему будет.

— Дата не круглая, можно было и просто позвонить, наверное. А в прочем, хороший друг такой, в другой штат мотаться? 

— Очень хороший, — кивает Джей. — В прошлом году пропустил, а в этом не хочу.

— Вот оно как.

Последний штат, в котором он порядочно задержался – Аризона. Почти три месяца, поделенные надвое пригородами. Там Джея будут ждать обратно, и это отзывается в нем благодарностью и теплым, медовым вкусом. За пять (или сколько там уже?) лет он повидал немало друзей и просто спутников – но приятнее думать о них именно как о друзьях. 

Три часа дороги проходят в расслабленной болтовне, где паузы между репликами иногда измеряются милями. Кажется, что так и надо – в лобовое стекло врезаются не только капли, но и полароидные снимки воспоминаний, разбросанные ветром по доброй половине континента.

— Не жарко?

— Нет, сэр! — Джей смеется, — после того, как по моей ноге ползло само пламя преисподней, — тут он снизил тон, придавая голосу особое, мистическое звучание, как того и требует любая дождливая история, — я стал немного нечувствителен к подобному. Но проверять я, пожалуй, не стану.  
Водитель смотрит на Джея – мол, рассказывай, и Джей начинает говорить, как в прошлом году он с другом, к которому едет сейчас, и еще с тройкой приятелей сидели у костра и пили «Будвайзер», а потом в какой-то момент ему приспичило потушить костер, пнув его ногой. Ей-богу, Джей понятия не имеет, как от этого могла загореться штанина, но он здорово перепугался, когда «адское пламя» стало подниматься выше колена. 

— И вот стоит он, смотрит, как я чертыхаюсь, и спокойно пьет пиво дальше. Я, понятное дело, ору, Дэн орет и лезет за телефоном, те два придурка тоже орут, а Лео просто смотрит на это все. И будет он мне заливать, что растерялся, конечно, так я ему и поверил бы. Хотя он еще и как обычно выхлебал сам почти все пиво, так что может он того… Сделал бы шаг и того, лицом в листья. 

Когда Джей сказал мистеру Чону и Лео, что собрался уехать из Хайд-Фоллс, они не удивились. Лео так вообще фыркнул, что наступят наконец-то для него спокойные дни, за что и получил затрещину, а также порцию упреков и смешков, что стоит Джею отъехать на десяток миль, и маленькая индейская девочка впадет в депрессию, затопив весь штат слезами. За это уже схлопотал сам Джей. 

Удивительно было то, что не прошло и месяца, как он вернулся. Хотел устроить сюрприз – получилось. Продержался два месяца, и снова потянуло в «плавание». Хайд-Фоллс – это «уаштэ йело». Помнится, как-то давно, когда он в очередной раз приставал к Лео с просьбой научить его языку дакота, тот открещивался (в очередной раз) и продолжал повторять, что ни черта он не индеец и получил такое же образование в такой же школе, что Джей.

«Уаштэ йело» значит «хорошо». Любимое слово Лео. 

Потом Джей уехал на один месяц, и еще на один. А потом – на полгода, и даже съездил в злополучный «Биг-Сити», где захлебнулся сырой листвой и уехал прочь. Тем временем умерла миссис Каллиган, и Джей, пусть и совсем он взрослый мальчик, не удержался потом от шутки, что во всем виноваты тостеры. 

Водитель бубнит себе мотивчик Carry on My Wayward Son – «On a stormy sea of moving emotion tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of fortune…», и автомобильные дворники здорово отстают от заданного темпа. 

— Притормозите у того перекрестка, — прежде, чем Джей произносит это, проходит еще не меньше часа.

— Как скажешь. Тебе точно там остановить? Если что, я могу и свернуть – как из ведра же льет. — Но Джей мотает головой, говоря, что все в порядке и так.

Решив пройтись еще минут двадцать пешком он все же погорячился, но попутчику сегодняшнему он уже отсалютовал и проводил взглядом, так что деваться некуда. Джей идет теперь прямо по центру шоссе, и представляет, что сейчас за его спиной раздастся хриплое сопение Шевроле Колорадо. Он обернется и скажет: «Эй, приятель, ты что здесь делаешь?». Лео сразу пошлет его ко всем чертям, а потом выйдет из машины и они пожмут друг другу руки. Ему нравится представлять каждую их новую встречу, в этом есть что-то от предвкушения подарков в канун Рождества. 

— Эй, мистер Чон! — Джей стоит на крылечке и улыбается во все тридцать два, но уже через секунду его приглашают в дом и возятся с ним, как с любимым несмышленым сыночком. Теперь, когда Джей возвращается в Хайд-Фоллс, он всегда живет в доме Лео – сбылся «самый страшный кошмар» его друга. Потом мистер Чон варит кофе, а переодевшийся Джей шарит в холодильнике и тащит оттуда все, что приглянется. А Лео возвращается только под вечер, и он старательно изображает удивление, обнаружив Джея в своей комнате, хотя, ясное дело, заметил и обувь, и сумку, которая валяется внизу, и все остальное.

— Ты бы это, задержался у нас подольше в этот раз, — в глазах мистера Чона плещется какая-то неведомая прочим хитрость. 

— До Рождества вы меня все равно не выгоните, — смеется Джей.

— Ну, это дело ясное. Перезимуешь у нас?

— Это уже…

— Можешь не продолжать, «дикий волк прерий». 

— До волка не дорос, — встревает Лео. 

— Слышишь, Лео?..

— Да, да, я снова разбил тебе сердце. 

Потом мистер Чон скажет, что его бестолковый сын женится в марте, а Джей будет пытаться осознать это минут двадцать, не меньше. Лео и так до последнего отнекивался, что уже несколько лет влюблен – пришлось клещами из него выдирать подробности. А тут уж… Вполне вероятным мог бы оказаться расклад, при котором Лео говорит, что такого-то числа нужно будет одеться прилично, и все. 

Рад он, конечно, до чертиков. Тихушник гребаный – вроде ничего не было и не намечалось, хоть вручай скаутский значок за преданность холостяцкой доле. «Вода камень точит» – это про Лео. И странно все так, потому что понятно – как раньше не будет. Джей смотрит в потолок, затем опускает взгляд в сторону письменного стола, переводит к окну, боится, что все начнет казаться чужим. Но тревога рассасывается, как горькая таблетка под языком, и Джей чувствует, что ничего не изменилось.

— Ле-о…

— Что такое?

— Так я это, скоро стану дядей?

— Что.

— Что слышал. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было не меньше троих оболтусов, понял? Одного маме, одного папе, и еще одного дядюшке. Буду привозить им подарки, и они будут любить меня больше, чем тебя. Ты никогда не замечал, что пугаешь детей выражением своего лица?

— Иди ты.

— Так вот, только представь: какой-нибудь райский уголок, ну там клены, дубы, лавры, папоротники… Еще что-нибудь, например виноград – ты же любишь виноград. Ручеек рядом или родник, дом стоит хорошенький, перед ним играют дети, на кухне твоя жена печет пироги, а ты… Ты делай что хочешь, а я вот, представь же, ну, выхожу из-за какого-то дуба и начинаю петь «Когда кончится жатва» ², и все сразу в восторге, все счастливы – одним словом, идиллия.

— «Когда кончится жатва»? Серьезно, что ли?

— Конечно. И обязательно пусть на холме будет олень, смотрящий на эту красоту сквозь густую листву. 

Лео пытается себе это представить и не понимает, почему его даже не смущает олень.

***

Все сказания индейцев, которые когда-либо слышал Лео, заканчивались чем-то в духе «он вступил на тропу войны и одолел много врагов, потому как был удачливее всех, а затем женился на дочери вождя». К тридцати годам (черт возьми, скоро ему будет тридцать) жизнь не начинается, но и не заканчивается, это уж точно. Начало уже положено, и неважно когда – будь то моментом его рождения, днем свадьбы или другим важным поворотом, о котором он даже не вспомнит.

Стрекот сверчков, их акапельное пение заползает прямиком в уши. Невыносимо громко, но нисколько не отвлекает от собственных мыслей. Счета, покупки, цены на топливо, забыл открыть окно – душно будет. Лео никогда не думает о том, чувствует ли он себя счастливым – он или счастлив, или нет. Неровный лунный диск врезался в небо, и цвет у него один в один как у обручального кольца Лео. 

И совсем как раньше, он слышит, как где-то хлопает крыльями пустельга в своем низком полете. Интересно, куда ее занесло на этот раз.  
Дни растекаются по календарю, как забытый на столе сливочный сырок, склеиваются в целые недели, а затем нависнут месяцами, годами. Лео давно перестал ощетиниваться в присутствии отца – может, потому что сам стал отцом, может, потому что повзрослел, или потому, что не злится. Его отец всегда старался, очень старался – это и было хуже всего, благо, самообладания Лео не занимать. 

— Давно он что-то не появлялся, — вставляет в одной из бесед мистер Чон, а потом начинает ругать «маленького засранца» за то, что на месте не сидится.

— Скоро появится, — Лео улыбается отцу, и тот тоже улыбается в ответ, от чего отчетливо проступают гусиные лапки вокруг глаз. Просто хлопот пустельгиных крыльев становится ближе день ото дня. 

Джей приезжает через десять дней – как обычно, взволнованный, улыбчивый, до жути усталый, но очень довольный. О его прибытии на весь Хайд-Фоллс возвещает вопль «дядюшка приехал повидать свою принцессу», а больше его вроде ничего и не волнует. 

Они сидят в гостиной всей семьей в количестве пяти человек, и Джей рассказывает, куда съездил, как съездил, и что вообще в его жизни творится. Он всегда был хорошим рассказчиком, но теперь стал настоящим виртуозом, расставляя драматичные паузы между фраз и мучая своих слушателей. При этом он успевает задать сотни вопросов обо всем на свете, о каждой мелочи, которая могла и не могла случиться в Хайд-Фоллс. 

— Ей-богу, так реветь может только сверчок размером с аллигатора, — присвистывает Джей.

— Как будто в первый раз слышишь. 

— Да какая разница, в который. 

Перевернутый настил из облаков, припорошенных дорожной пылью, висит в небе яркой лососевой тушкой. По левую сторону от Джея прямо на траве сидит Лео и иногда растирает переносицу, так, будто у него глаза болят, а сам Джей насвистывает какую-то песенку – прицепилась, и все тут. Дальше разговор стихает, и каждый думает о своем, чувствует о своем тоже – только сгущающаяся патока сумерек отражается в их глазах совершенно одинаково.

— В этой стране вообще остался город, в котором тебя не было? — вдруг вздыхает Лео, подводя к неудобной теме.

— Если ты о том, чтобы осесть, остепениться и так далее, то твой отец уже давно мне все сказал, — смеется Джей.

— Я знаю.

Джей ложится на траву, приминая ее спиной – так ему видно и понятно больше. А еще, самую малость, он не хочет встречаться взглядом с Лео – ну а вдруг. Улыбка его безмятежна и теперь уже точно никогда не сойдет с лица, совсем как дорожная трасса не может быть полноценной без ясной разметки.

— Ле-о…А знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится во всех этих переездах? Давай, спроси.

— Что тебе нравится во всех этих переездах?

— Хор-роший вопрос. Куда бы я ни поехал, всегда найдется, с кем поговорить и чем помочь. Что-то вроде джинна, появляющегося из бутылки в… А, забудь, неудачное сравнение. Так вот. Где бы я ни был, я оставляю немного себя и забираю что-то взамен, вроде сувенира на добрую память. И вот там, где я был, меня будут помнить и даже, может, ждать.

— Вот оно что.

— Подожди, это не то. Города эти – самое настоящее «уаштэ йело» для меня. Но ведь я люблю не ехать. И люблю не уезжать. Я люблю возвращаться. И больше всего на свете я люблю возвращаться сюда – увидеть, что мне рады, обрадоваться самому, убедиться, что то самое, что я здесь припрятал, все еще в сохранности. 

— И это… — Лео специально не заканчивает фразу, зная, с каким удовольствием это сделает Джей.

— И это – мой дом.


End file.
